How to find love
by Broken Baby Girl
Summary: New storie with our favroite supernaturals! Hope you like it! Chloe goes to a new school and meets a certan Werewolf What Will Happen!
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one here's another original, lol.

Hope you like it!

Around the clock

Chapter 1

New Schools!

chapter 1

chapter 1

I was walking down the hall of my new highschool. It had been my third school in four months. My dad worked alot so I'm often home alone. My mom died in a car crash when I was three. So I was always moveing around. My dad never really showed grife. I was alone, never really had any friends. But i was used to it.

L.H.S {Lyle High School} was very diffrent. I'd moved from Albiny to Bufflow. Big move i guess. I had to leave behind my two bestfriends, Liz and Maggie. I only see them during the summer. Tomorrow my dad was going on a business trip. So I was left in the care of my aunt Lauren but she was away on her honeymoon. So that left our nabour Kit Bae, I haven't met him yet. He's an old collage buddy of my dads'. Apperently I was staying with him for five months.

"Finally, found the office." I mumbled to my-self.

"Who ya talking to." Said a voice behind me.

I whiriled around only to see my friend Jennie {a ghost.}. Yes a ghost, I'm a necormancer. A person who can raise the dead, and control them, but I could never do that I'm way to nice. Also I'm a werewolf. I haven't changed yet so my sences haven't kicked in. I was bitten when I was 8 and it hurt but eveything would be ok when i changed tomrrow night.

"No one Jennie, now please don't talk to me at school, trying not to look crazy here." I told he feirmly.

"Go it." She said then disappered.

"Wait, Jennie!" I said before she could disappere.

"Yo." Not Jannie but Kegan said.

I sighed grate just what I need more ghosts to talk too and make me look crazy.

"Kegan, where's Jennie?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"She's around somewhere." He said flashing a cute smile at me.

"Well nevermind, just go get her." I said walking into the office.

"Yes, may i help you?" A lady asked me.

'She's a whore.' I thought to my-self

She looked about my mom's age, blond hair, big blue eyes.

"Um...yes, hi, I'm Chloe Saunders, I just trainsfered here from Albiny, and I don't have a schaule." I said quietily.

"Ah, yes, I see here, you had a toutur in math, we can arange that here to, you will meet with him Mondays, Wendnesdays, and Fridays, here's your locker number, lock combonation, and schaule, have a very nice day, Chloe." She said flashing a smile at me.

"Thanks for your help." I said walking out of the office.

"So it seems you have English Arts first." Said Jennie appering infront of me, making me jump.

"Hey, can you help me, bring my stuff to my locker and put them in." I said giving them to her.

"Why?" shShe objected holding my things in her hands.

"'Cause I have to get to Engilish." I said walking down the hall.

When I got to the class I knocked on the door and someone said come in. When I opened the door all eyes where on me. I looked around and people where whispering. I should've watched where I was going because all I knew is that I tripped. I put my arms out to soffen the blow and I closed my eyes waiting for it to come but it never did. I felt something strong and solid around my waist and who ever it was I had to thank. I looked up and sure enough there was a boy but not just any boy a man. Holey Crap I think he's on stairoids! He was well built, strong and solid, he had wide shoulders. And very big hands. I wonder what those hand would feel like on my- No Chloe bad thoughs bad thoughts! I looked up to see his face it was covered with acny. He had long black hair. Behind his curtain of hair was the most intence green eyes I'd ever seen. They were emrald with a hint of jade.

As I looked into his eyes I got lost. I'd only seen eyes like these once in my life back in Sycrase, but he moved.

"T-t-t-thanks."I studdered.

He grunted which I'm guessing ment you're welcome. But I wasn't sure. That's when I realized that he was still holding me. When I tried to get out of his grip. I had some trouble, it kept getting tighter on me. Within two minutes I was stradling his lap. I felt something pokeing my inner thigh. I shifted and he groned softly. Ya this was the most akward moment of my life.

"S-s-s-s-o-r-r-y." I cursed my studder and riped my-self out of his grip. walking over to my desk and with some inconvince was right beside his. "Thanks again." I mumbbled under my breath.

"Welcome." He said turning back to the front of the class. I was sure I was scarlet by the end of class.

"So how did class go?" Jennie asked at lunch.

I was sitting in the library and I was happy to be here alone.

"It was good, I think I alread met a guy." I said with a slight smile.

"OMG! Who is he? What's his name? Is he good looking? What happened?" She kept asking.

"I don't know who he is. I don't really know his name. He's very good looking. And he cought me when I tripped and he go a umm..."I couldn't finish without turning red.

"He got a what?" She excalmed.

I was about to awnser heared shuffleing around the corner. I got up as quietly. I rounded the corner only to smack into a wall of flesh. I stumbbled only to be cought around the waist again. I looked up to see the same eyes that had saved me this morning. Yet again I blushed blushed when I felt that poke in my thigh.

"S-s-sorry." I said shyly trying to get out of his grip.

He looked down at me then at my chair then back again.

"Who where you talking too?" He rumbbled looking around.

"I-I-I-...um...why where you doing evsdropping?" I awnsered his question with my own question.

"Well I heard you talking about me and so I had the right." he stated with a slight chuckle that made me a bit wet.

"Damn, Chloe you're right he's fucking hot." Jennie yelled makeing me jump.

The sexy, bed worthy boy held me up on my own two feet and mumbbled a sorry before he tured around to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked as quickly as I could before he could leave me.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said winking at me then left.

How did you like it?

Weird I know.

Did it make any sence?

Review my followers!

~~XOXO~~ Tigerlilly~~


	2. Little Girl Big Flame

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long I've been kind-of lazy

and had a bit of writers block but hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Little girl Big flame

C-Pov {Chloe}

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
I can't even figure out quantum physics!  
I hate math!  
I hate this school!  
I hate that sexy man-type boy!  
I let my mind drift to him as I worked.  
His face. His hands! His arms!  
Okay, calm down, Chloe. Focus on the task at hand.  
Math!  
Okay think!  
{ring ring ring}  
I jump right out of my desk when the bell rings.  
"You suck at math." Jennie said, making me jump.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shouted in annoyance. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, take a chill pill!" She shouted back.

"Sorry." I said, "I'm just stressted about that one boy and the whole I'm changing into a werewolf type of shit." I said and she nodded.

"It's ok I know how you feel, I'm in love with kegan right now and it hurts to know loves you." I stared at her in shock.

"What are you talking about." I demaned.

She finched at my tone of voice.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked behind me.

I whiped around to see a blond-haired kid with -I just got out of bed and didn't want to do my hair- kind of look.

I knew this kid. He was in my art and drama class, Simon Bea, A.K.A the heart braker.

"N-n-no one." I stuttered and he grinned.

I had a bad problem of stuttering when I'm lying or neourvase.

"You're Chloe, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Ya, t-that's me." He nodded in acknoladgment {Sp?}

The bell rang. I sighted in relifie.

Now I can go home get packed and go to 's...Bea? Wait a minute! Simon is Kit Bea's son!

"That I am." He said makeing me jump.

Had I said that out loud?

"Yes you did." He said makeing me jump again.

Anger bubbled up in my stomach. I whiped around and latched my hand onto his throught with so much force that he slamed into the row of lockers behind him.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll rip you toung out and beat you with it. {Lol}" I snarled.

A look of fear and shock passed over his eyes.

"Chloe!" A voice roared behind me and I let go of his neck realizing what I'd just done.

I tured around to see the boy rush towards us.

Still in a dazed state I took off towards the doors.

I riped it open and turned around for a second to see Simon on the floor and the other boy at his side with a concenerd look in his gaze.

He looked over at me and stone cold furie {SP?} in his green gaze.

"You'd better run and keep running because when I catch you you're dead!" He shouted shoothing his feet and charging at me.

"DEREK, STOP!" Simon shouted now on his feet and staring at me.

Derek stoped in his tracks and looked at Simon.

"She hurt you! So she's just going to be another dead body!" He snaped and looked at me again.

"He wouldn't shut up so I made him, you should've just minded your own buisness." I snaped at him and he clentched his fistes at his side.

"You're so dead!" He shouted in anger.

He chaged at me again, then froze.

Tori stood behind Simon, hands raised, and glinting in her eyes.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" I said walking slitely up to the now frozen Derek.

A growl bubbled up in my throught when I cought a good wiff of him.

His eyes widened when he saw me start to sniff his body.

D-P.O.V {Be for he was Chloe trying to kill Simon}

Two boners!

Two fucking boners!

In one fucking day!

By one girl!

What the hell is wrong with me!

"Hey, sexy." A slutty voice said beside me.

I looked over to see my girlfriend Maya, head cheerleader. The biggest slut in school. And a total skank.

She said she's been saveing her-self for me. But I could smell multipul sents of other men on her.

"Hey baby." I rumbbled.

I felt a tug on my chin and I turned my head to see Maya's lips coming towards mine.

My hand shot up and practically coverd her whole face.

The bell rang. Time to get the word out that I've been wanting to get out for two years. {A.N-Maya is a skank in my school that Fricked my bf in grade 9 and we dated for 3 years and he cheated on me with her for 2 so ya...that's why I'm doing it like this.}

"Maya, I know you're cheating, so we're threw." I said without a hint of sympathy.

She had a look of pain before she started to babble.

"But Derek, I love you sooo much! I want to stay with you. Please don't leave me!"

"Shut up! I knew you've been cheating for two years!" I shouted then walked out of the class room.

I walked down the halls looking for Chloe.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll rip your toung and beat you with it!" A female voice shouted.

I turned the coner to see Chloe holding a kid by the throught.

That's hot, a girl Chloe's size holding Simon by the throught.

Wait a fucking minute. Chloe's holding Simon, -My brother- By the throught.

"Chloe!" I shouted in rage.

She froze and let go of Simon's throught. He fell to the floor in a heap.

I rushed towards them and she took off.

"Simon!" I whispered kneeling down at his side.

"I'm ok, bro. Just a little sore." He said in a weak voice.

Furie bubbled up in my stomach and I lifted my head to the door and there she stood with a confused and painful look in her eyes.

"You'd better run and keep running because when I catch you you're dead!" I shouted in pure rage and shot to my feet and charged at her.

"DEREK, STOP!" Simon shouted from behind me.

I whiped around to him on his feet using the wall for support. It made me even more angrie

"She hurt you! So she's just going to be another dead body!" I shouted in a booming voice looking at Chloe again with pure hatred.

"He wouldn't shut up so I made him, you should've just minded your own buisness." She snaped in freash anger.

I cleanched my fistes and looked at her in rage

"You're so dead!" I shouted in anger.

I charged at her again then froze to the spot.

Damn Tori and her binding spells!

Chloe looked behind me and her eyes widened a fraction.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" She yelled in shock walking timidly up to my side.

A growl bubbled up in her throught when she looked at me and started to sniff the air.

What the fuck is wrong with this chick

She started to sniff my body and I froze, litirly I was frozen because of Tori.

Don't get a boner! Don't get a boner! Don't get a bon...aww too late!

I suddenly got control over my body again and fell to the floor.

I hear three laughts as I stood up.

Chloe looked at me then ran out the door in record time.

My eyes followed her all the way to her car and watch as she drove off.

"Derek's got a girlfriend." Tori taunnted and I growled.

"Shut up!" I snaped and her and Simon laughted harder.

One thought came to me.

Holy shit Chloe's not only a necromancer but a werewolf too.

What did the Edision group do to her?

OMG What Do you think!

I'm getting better a writing that's for sure!

Thanks for everyone how's following so far!  
Review my minions, IN Grus voice lol.

L8r

~~Sound Of an Angle~~ AkA Tigerlilly 88~~


	3. Just a dream

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed I'm so grateful.

Chapter 3

C-P.O.V

I drove home a quickly as I could.

Shit I was so dead, Simon is going to kill me when I get to his house.

But why was the boy- I mean Derek so protective over him.

No clue but he's fucking hot!

My wolf lila said.

I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest to ignor her.

I pulled up into my driveway to see my dad's car gone already

"Really dad really." I wondered.

I walked into the house to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I found a note from my dad that said,

_Dear Chloe,_

_Remember to go to Kit's house tonight._

_Be a good girl and please don't bite the mail man again._

_Just kidding hun werewolf humor._

_Well see you in three months._

_Be safe, be careful, be smart._

_I love you so much hun._

_Bye, Dad._

I scowled at the note and then heard a huge thump coming from up staris.

"Shit!" I cursed slowly walking upstairs with a pocket knife in my hand.

I walked into my room to find a stuffed black wolf with green eyes on my bed with a note in it's mouth.

Dear Chloe,

You're are my mate and I love you.

From D

I looked at the note in confusion.

Was this so kind of joke.

Who was 'D'?

What ever I can't think about this now I gotta get going so I can get to Kits' house and face my certian death from Simon.

I packed up all the stuff I would need for five months and headed out to Kits' house in record time.

When I got to the front proch someone was standing there glaring at me.

What the fuck was his...Shit!

As I got closer I realized it was that boy who tried to kill me.

What was his name? Damin, Drake, ahh now I remeber Derek.

I looked back at him.

I saw the most sexual sight infront of me.

Derek was glistening in sweat with not shirt on. (Who doesn't want to see a fucking hot guy like that?)

"See something you like?" He growled and my eyes shot back up to his eyes, whitch where hard around the edges.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snaped walking stright up to him.

He looked taken aback but it only lasted a second before we had a stare down.

"Why did you try and kill Simon?" He countered.

"Like I said he wouldn't shut up so I made him!" I snaped pure rage and fury fuling my enegry sorces.

"By nearly make him suforcate?" He snaped in fury and I almost snorted in laughter.

"Maybe, now why are you here? Are you stalking me boner boy?" I mocked/asked and he growled in rage.

"No I live here." He said and I smirked.

"Really?" I said steping closer to him and I heard a quiet growl erupt in his cheast.

"Your room is three doors down from the frist one." He said steping aside to let me in.

I walk in right away only to run into Simon who cowered back in slight fear.

"Simon, I'm really sorry about earlyer today. I was just stressed and I was annoied. Can you please for give me?" I pleaded.

He was still for a second then gave me a broad grin and brought me into a tight hug.

"No way Simon. She's off limets, to both you and Derek." The girl -Tori- said.

Simon pouted and I laughed.

"Can we please get your stuff to your room." Derek asked holding my bag as he smirked.

I looked at him in love and affection. I really like him. I know he hates me but I can't help it.

My heart beats for him.

"Chloe can I talk to you for a second?" Derek asked and I nodded.

"Let's go then." He said gesturing to the stairs that lead...down staris?

"Why are we going down stairs?" I asked.

"Like I said you room is thee doors from the frist one." He said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Ok I shoud have explained it better. All the bedrooms upstairs are occupied. By Simon, Toir and my dad Kit." He said and I nodded now finally understading.

"Where do y-you sleep?" I asked and I thought I could see a blush on his cheeks.

"We share a room actually." He said and I felt a blush rise up onto my cheeks as well.

"What about the other rooms down stairs?" I asked and he shugged.

"One's an office, another one's a storage room, and the other is that bathroom."He said and I nodded.

Grate. Sharing a room with the guy I love. This is gonna be a grate five months.

"Ok, le-let's go." I stuttered and he nodded leading the way.

We walked into the basement. I had very dim light. It wasn't what I'd call warm and welcomeing. More like come in here and I kill you. As we walked down the endless hall I triped and fell face first onto the cement ground.

"Chloe!" Derek said rushing to my side to help me up.

I groaned in pain as I got up.

"That hurt." I mumbbled as I steaded myself.

"I know, so lets get you cleaned up. your nose is bleeding." He said gently.

I lifted my hand to my nose and sure enough I felt the blood.

Derek grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

He lifted me onto the sink and grabbed cloth and wash the blood off my face.

When he was done he looked at me but said nothing.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked and he looked at me for a bit longer before moving closer if that was possable.

He lifted his hand to my cheek and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. I leand into his tuch and sighed.

"I don't really feel like talking." He rumbled and I looked deep into his beautiful gaze.

He leand closer until we where only centimetes apeart. I closed the gap and kissed him. I felt a jolt of elctrisity through me.

We had to pull back to breath. I reasted my forhead agaist his and he smiled.

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more." I randomly sang and Derek smiled.

"I was thinking of her thinking about me, thinking about us and what we gonna. Open my eyes to see that you're my dream." He sang too and I smiled then started to giggle like an idiot.

"Chloe wake up."Derek shouted shakeing my shoulder.

I looked at him in confusion.

Everthing started to go black.

I opened my eyes and looked dazily at him.

Derek looked down at me with concerned look in his gaze.

"W-what happened?" I asked groggly.

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head." He said helping me up.

I looked at him in cofusion but nodded.

I really do love him.

"Chloe...I...love...you." Derek said and I looked at him.

Did he just say that.

"Chloe, I really do love you." He said again.

I leaned on him and smiled.

"I love you too Derek." I whispered and I heard him sigh.

"Please don't ever forget that." He said and I nodded.

My eyes shot open and I looked around to see myself in my room in my bed.

I looked at the clock it read _6:53._

_Crap._

I'm late.

Sighing I got out of bed and packed.

I looked across the street to see Derek looking at my window.

I saw him nod and go inside.

I headed downstairs and outside.

When I got to the house I hesitated but knocked on the door anyway.

Best dream I've ever had.

What do you think?

BTW: The who thing was a dream when she fell asleep at her house.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Ok this is a must read!**

**I'm working on some new stories and I need you guys or girls help!**

**I need you guys to vote, on which one you want me to post and write.**

**There are 6 diffrent stories and you have to tell me which one you love best.**

**Thanks, Mortal enemies with yoshi! Ps the next chapter in under the An**

**1: Catching a pice of fate: Chloe and Derek are now getting married. But there's something wrong with Chloe. Derek and the 'pack' have to embark on a parlious journy to seek the help that can only be brought by one supernatural. But things arn't always what they seem...What will happen? Rated T**

**2: Spring Suprise: Derek and Chloe have hated eachother since that beginning of time, it's like they were made to hate eachother. But what happenes when Chloe goes missing one afternoon? Derek has no choice but to find her. But what he finds my not be what he expects. Join our heros at they try to find Chloe before it's to late...Will they make it in time? Rated M**

**3: I hate that I love you: Derek is fallen ill, and is dying. Chloe is trying to find a cure, but everyone is telling her to let go. What happens when a mysterious person come to her rescue. But he has a price. She has to give up one thing to save Derek, what will see do? Rated T**

**4: I miss you: Derek left Chloe when he found out she was pregnant, but with whos child. Was it Liam, when he found her and raped her? Was it Simon, when he found her crying after a break up? Was it Ramon, when she was in the forest alone? Or was it Derek him-self, when they mated? Find out what happens when Chloe tried to find out who it is, who will the father be?**

**5: Angle in the night sky: Chloe, main secret agent of the SNB (Supernatural Buroe). Derek, main assassin of the TPA (The pack agency). What happens when Derek has been assigened to kill Chloe. But his wolf instinks tell him other whys. What will Derek do to keep him-self from marking her? But remember don't let looks deceve you. Rated M**

**6:Catching the fire: Chloe, hotter then fire. Derek, colder then ice. What happens when they are put together in a project, for sex-ed. Will the handle eachother long enough. Or will their hormons get the best of them? Rated M**

* * *

Chapter 4

Truth or Dare

D-P.O.V (While Chloe was asleep.)

_I wonder if she's afraid of me?_

_I wonder if she hates me?_

_I wonder, do I love her?_

"Derek, you ok?" Simon asked.

"No, not really. I'm so confused." I replied.

"Why, is it because of that girl?" he wondered.

"Ya, I think...I'm falling in love with her." I said shamefuly.

"Bro, it doesn't matter who you like. As long as you're happy." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ya, whatever. I'm going to take a nap before she gets here." I said.

I walked down the stairs to our basemant. Where Chloe and I were going to have to share a room.

As I entered the room, I sighed in content. This was my domain and no one, not even my mate. Could take that away from me.

I laied down in my bed and closed my eyes. Chloe the only thing on my mind.

_Dream world_

_"Derek." A angelic vocie whispered into my ears._

_"Yes my love?" I whispered back._

_"I love you." She said appearing next to me._

_Grabbing her by the waist, I leaned down and kissed her softly._

_"I love you, too." And with that everything when dark._

_Reality_

I woke up and looked at the clock.

_6:36, shouldn't she be here by now?_

Walking up the stairs, I nearly tripped.

Catching my-self before it happened, I chuckled.

Walking to the main floor, I went outside.

I looked up to the window, where Chloes' room was.

I saw her quickly get up and look down at me. I nodded then went inside.

A few minutes later the door bell rang.

"Ok act cool." I mumbbled to my-self.

Opening the door, I proped an arm on the door frame.

"Sup." I said, winking at Chloe.

She looked up at me and blushed shyly.

"H-hi Derek, sorry about earlier." She said and I chuckled.

"Oh, it's all good baby." I said. (ok in this part Derek is very Occ, and it trying and failing misribly with Chloe.)

"What?" She asked, clearly shocked about this.

"Sorry, just trying something new." I said.

"Derek! Stop being embarrassing!" Tori shouted from behind me.

Tori skooted past me and looked at Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Tori." She said with an evil smirk in my direction.

What is that devil up to?

"Well come on in and we'll get started." Tori said.

"Get started on what exactly?" I asked causiously.

"Well playing truth or dare of cours." She said with a coy smirk.

_Well shit we're all dead. _


	5. All is fair in truth or dare and karaoky

long over due!

Chapter 5

All if fair in truth or dare

D-P.O.V

Chloe looked at Tori in fear.

"No way. Not in a million years." She said.

I chuckled, she had no idea what Tori was capebul of in a game of truth or dare.

"Please, just one game." Tori begged, doing that creepy thing were her eyes got bigger.

"Fine." Chloe sighed.

Looking at her, I smirked.

This game was going to be fun.

~~Two hours later~~

The game was starting.

"Ok since I started the game I'm going first." Tori stated.

"Derek, truth or dare?" Tori asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Dare." I said, glaring right at Tori.

"I dare you to...go hump a tree." She said.

I looked at her in horror.

I looked to my left and saw Chloe cracking up.

I glared at Tori again, then went outside.

"This is so fucking embarrassing." I mumbled to myself.

Then I started humping the tree.

I felt kinda...good.

I just imagining this tree was Chloe, I let out a moan. I stopped myself before I came.

When I got back inside, Chloe was blushing like a tomato.

"Hey." I said sitting back down beside her.

"Hi." She replied.

"Simon, truth or dare." I asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Who do you like?" I asked.

"Well that girl in gym...um...Liz." He said.

"Eww!" Tori exclaimed.

"What! She's hot!" Simon defended himself.

As Tori and Simon argued.

I looked at Chloe.

"Ok guys this is getting boring, why don't we do something else?" Chloe suggested.

"Like..." Tori encouragingly.

"How 'bout said.

"Perfect!"I shouted, time to show Chloe how I feel

Getting up I turned on the karaoke music box on.

(Lucky Strike, Maroon 5)

You're such a motivator, I gotta get you where  
So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir  
You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game

Looking at Chloe, she was blushing.

Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her  
And I can't wait another minute  
I can't take the look she's giving  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike

She was looking at me with lust and wonderin her eyes_  
Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like  
_I wonder how much she likes me?_  
Whoooa, oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Whoooa, oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike_

Stuck in her elevator, she takes me to the sky  
And I don't wanna go down, go down  
She said I'll feel you later; go ahead and fantasize  
She make me want her right now right now

And I can't wait another minute  
I can't take the look she's giving  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike

Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like

Whoooa, oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Whoooa, oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike

Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
You're shaking like an earthquake  
Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
You're shaking like an earthquake

Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like

Whoooa, oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Whoooa, oh oh oh my lucky strike

Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike  
My lucky strike, my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million

It's true she's my one in a million.

As I looked at Chloe, she jumped and from her spot and kissed me.

Best day ever!


End file.
